Super Junior What Prection means
by Mochita-chan
Summary: SUPER JUNIOR Fanfic. ¡¿Qué carajos es "Prection"! Creo que ni Kangin lo sabe XD. Pair: Kangteuk.


What "Prection" means

**Titulo del fic:** What "Prection" means  
**Serie:** Oneshot  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk  
**Tipo:** Yaoi  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** PG-13  
**Descripción:** ¡¿Qué carajos es "Prection"?! Creo que ni Kangin lo sabe XD. Dedicado a ALI (fuente original de esa pregunta retórica sobre el famoso _"Prection"_) y a dkun (q le debo algo pornoso del KangTeuk XD)

Había tenido un día pesado de trabajo y lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era un momento de relajo. No había nada mejor que usar ese tiempo en su hyung, quien lo esperaba en su apartamento.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Youngwoon-shi? – dijo el sonriente líder cuando el menor entró a la alcoba.

–Lo de siempre, hyung. Trabajo, trabajo, fans, trabajo, trabajo… ¿Mencioné trabajo? – respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose a la cama en la que Leeteuk estaba sentado.

–Es una lástima que estés cansado. No te pediría que te esfuerces.

–Nunca estoy cansado para ti, Teukie-hyung – dijo Kangin mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

Los dos se dejaron llevar por las caricias que se daban mutuamente, correspondiéndose con la misma pasión que ponían a sus encuentros amorosos. Kangin fue desnudando al mayor, arrancándole suspiros entrecortados, inútilmente reprimidos al sentir esos labios mojar su piel y cosquillear sus pezones. Leeteuk no se quedó atrás y también despojó a Kangin de su camisa. Fue entonces cuando Kangin se preguntó por qué el mayor se detenía tan repentinamente.

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Leeteuk con mucha seriedad, frunciendo el ceño al ver por el espejo enfrente de él la espalda de Kangin y ese gran tatuaje de _"Actions are more Prection than words"_. Por el tono rojizo de la piel alrededor del lettering, significaba que se lo había hecho recientemente.

–¿No es genial? – dijo Kangin muy orgulloso de su nuevo tatuaje – Shindong tenía una oferta de dos y me ofreció el vale gratis. Se ve "cool", ¿Verdad, Teukie?

–_Ajá…_ – contesto reincorporándose.

–Aguanta. ¿Qué se supone que significa ese _"ajá"_?

–Es sólo un _"ajá"_.

–No, no, no. Es ese _"Ajá"_ con tono de aburrido y con la boca torcida ¿Acaso no te gusta el tatuaje?

–Youngwoon-shi, no es que no me guste, es solo que… – se detuvo unos instantes y su rostro cambió de nuevo a esa expresión seria que rara vez mostraba – Lo odio.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si está genial y a mí me gusta, Teuk!

–¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando cuando te hiciste esa cosa?! Cualquiera se tatúa un tribal o cualquier otro diseño que SÍ sea genial.

–No se puede hacer nada, Teuk. Ya me lo hice y viviremos con él.

–Bueno. Entonces si viviremos con él, podemos vivir sin otras cosas – dijo mientras recogía su ropa y se disponía a salir de la habitación de Kangin.

–¡¿Qué significa eso, Teuk?!

–¡¿Y qué carajos significa _"Prection"_?! – fue lo último que soltó, y prácticamente le gritó, Leeteuk junto con lo poco de paciencia que le quedó, antes de azotar la puerta y regresar al dormitorio del grupo, dejando a su dongsaeng boquiabierto y abandonado en su apartamento.

–Kangin hyung dice que le pases la sal – dijo Sungmin, mientras los miembros de Super Junior H comían en el restaurante del hotel.

–Pues dile que no va a obtener nada de mí hasta que ese tatuaje esté igual que _"Prection"_ en un diccionario.

–¿Qué se supone que es _"Prection"_? – preguntó Yesung, quien hubiera muerto de haber tenido Kangin visión láser.

–Este tatuaje es misterioso y con estilo. No lo comprendes todavía, hyung – respondió ignorando la pregunta.

–¡El misterio es en qué diablos pensabas al creer que esa cosa tiene estilo! – gritó como nunca antes lo habían visto los demás muchachos.

–¿Qué se supone que significa _"Prection"_? – volvió a preguntar Yesung, recibiendo de nuevo cero atención de los demás.

–Esto es ridículo, hyung. Simplemente aprendamos a vivir con esto y todo como siempre.

–Ya te dije. No hay sexo hasta que te quites ese tatuaje. No me importa si pagas operación láser o te haces un injerto de piel.

–Ugh… ya no tengo hambre – murmuró Shindong al escuchar lo último.

–Ya somos dos – dijo Sungmin, mientras él y Eunhyuk empujaban sus platos hacia el centro de la mesa.

–¡Dejen de ignorarme! ¡¿Qué mierda significa _"Prection"_?! – estalló Yesung, robándose la atención de todos los presentes, incluidos los demás comensales y meseros del restaurante.

La comida y la discusión no pudieron continuarse, ya que en el siguiente instante el avergonzado manager tomó a Yesung y Kangin por las orejas y los arrastró al cuarto, seguidos de cerca por los otros cuatro muchachos, igual de rojos que el hyung por la escenita.

Durante los siguientes días, el tema central de las fans de Super Junior fueron los tatuajes de Kangin y Shindong.

Lo principal que rondaba por la red era la explicación sobre el tatuaje de Shindong y el significado de amistad que llevaba consigo, pero todavía nada sobre la famosa frase de Kangin y si _"Prection"_ era _"Perfection"_, _"Predilection"_ o algo por el estilo. A algunas fans solo les importaba que la espalda de de Kangin se veía sexy, pero la otra mitad creía que era pura posería.

Esto llegó incluso a los muchachos de Super Junior M, dejando más de uno con la interrogante.

–¿Y qué se supone que es _"Prection"_? – preguntó Han Geng, mientras tenía su conversación semanal de líder a líder vía telefónica. Con él, ya era otro más al millón que se hacían la misma pregunta.

–¿Y yo qué voy a saber, Hankyung-shi? Mi inglés no será tan bueno como para conversar con Henry-ah, pero hasta yo sé que debe ser alguna tontería que solo Youngwoon cree que es genial. Le dije que no hay sexo hasta que se quite esa cosa.

–Eso sí es extremo, hyong… Heechul una vez nos amenazó a Siwon y a mí de esa forma y casi nos volvemos locos en esas dos semanas ¿Crees de verdad que lo de Youngwoon es tan malo?

–También estoy padeciendo yo con eso, pero tiene que ver que de verdad hizo otra tontería como siempre y esta vez no se la dejo pasar como todo lo demás en lo que ha metido la pata.

–Quizás él te pueda explicar mejor, hyong… Digo… ¿Después de todo él lo mandó a hacer, no?

Ya era el momento de sacarse el clavo, así que Leeteuk tomó el auto y, tras casi provocar tres accidentes de tráfico con su técnica al volante, llegó al apartamento de Kangin.

–¿Ahora vas a explicarme por qué diablos te hiciste un tatuaje y encima mal escrito? – dijo nuevamente el mortificado líder.

–Hyung, lo hice por ti y creí que te gustaría.

–¿Cómo que por mí?

–Es que… – Kangin dejó escapar un suspiro y trató de responderle tas su notorio sonrojo – Cuando me hablas y me dedicas todos esos versos bonitos en tus canciones, siento que no puedo darte algo tan bueno, hyung… Es por eso que preferí demostrarte cuánto te quiero actuando de una vez. Te dedico palabras y de verdad lo hice.

Leeteuk lo miró perplejo y no evitó sentir ternura al escuchar su explicación. Lo tomó en un abrazo y, tras dejarle un pequeño beso sobre los labios, le dijo:

–No tienes que marcarte nada para dedicarme una palabra bonita o dos, Youngwoon-shi. No niego que es tierno, pero igual sigue siendo estúpido ¿Ese "Prection" de verdad es error y no quieres admitirlo?

Entonces Kangin se separó de él aún más avergonzado que antes.

–La verdad, hyung… Es que quise poner muchas cosas más poéticas y la frase que me mandó Siwon-ah por correo realmente decía _"Actions are more precious and give me more satisfaction than words"_. "Las acciones son más preciadas y me dan más satisfacción que las palabras"… pero el vale gratis no cubría más letras. _"PREcious"_, _"satisfaCTION"_, _"Prection"_, lo mejor de ambos mundos ¿No es ingenioso?

Leeteuk lo miró incrédulo, antes de tomar su bolso e irse por la puerta en completo silencio.

–¿Qué? ¿Sigue sin gustarte, Teuk? ¡Teuk!

Días después, la SM tuvo que anunciar que los tatuajes de Shindong y Kangin eran temporales, con dos meses de duración y luego se borrarían solos. A pesar de que las fans lo creyeron, realmente fue otra manera de salvar la situación para que la mitad conservadora del fanclub no hiciera carteles contra los tatuajes. Con el "Only13" ya tenían suficiente.

Shindong podía disimular el suyo con base de maquillaje y Kangin nunca se descubría la espalda en público, pero hasta que pudieron reunir el dinero para cirugía láser, Leeteuk le prohibió tajantemente a Kangin quitarse la polera mientras lo hicieran.

–Pero hyung, no es justo. Arrugo más la ropa y no me alcanza para pagar tantos viajes a la tintorería.

–Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de violar gramática de un idioma que ni conoces – contestó el líder, con el menor atendiendo su parte baja – Ahora continúa con lo que estabas haciendo, dongsaeng.

**./Fin xD**

Comentarios, quejas, tomates… Por aquí, por favor xDDD.

Nota adicional: Para quienes no dominan inglés... "Prection" no existe en el vocabulario inglés. La traducción usa _"Prection"_ como adjetivo, cuando la terminación "~tion" es sustantivo xD. Por eso es otra violación más al idioma inglés *la patean las fans del tatuaje sexy de Kangin XD*


End file.
